Triste Invierno
by Caeli18
Summary: UA, Universo Alterno. Elsa le creyó a aquél anciano brujo cuando le dijo que su Anna siempre estaría con ella, y él le pidió que prestara atención a una promesa que la pelirroja le haría durante ese invierno, pero Elsa no podía descifrarlo tan fácilmente. Elsanna,No Incesto.


**OneShot**: Triste Invierno

**Sinopsis**: Elsa le creyó a aquél anciano brujo que su Anna siempre estaría con ella, y le pidió que prestara atención a una promesa que la pelirroja le haría durante ese invierno, pero Elsa no podía descifrarlo tan fácilmente. Elsanna, AU, No Incesto

**Nota de autor, importante leer**: Hola, chicos, ojalá y lean esta historia, y pues, puedo considerar ésta como mi segunda historia Elsanna, ya que la primera es "**Una aventura más"** , la cual sí seguiré, sólo denme tiempo, necesito inspiración y demás.

En fin, quiero hacer algunas **ADVERTENCIAS **sobre este OneShot:

Es Universo alterno.

Es de amor, y tragedia.

No son hermanas, no hay incesto.

Sólo es un OneShot, pero se aceptan sugerencias de ¿Continuación?

Algunas cosas son reales, no toda la historia, sólo algunas.

Es todo , disfruten de la lectura y ya saben, dejen un **REVIEW** :).

**PD** : En mi perfil podrán encontrar más historias mías, y mis redes sociales por si gustan agregarme en mi feisbuk o seguirme en tuiter :3. Soy buena onda, lo juro ñ.ñ.

**ELSA**

Le creí a aquél brujo veterano cuando dijo que siempre estarías a mí lado, pero si tan vidente era ¿Por qué no nos advirtió de aquél accidente? Ahora estoy pasando un Triste Invierno más, pues no estás

El recuerdo de aquél accidente que tuvimos regresa a mi mente como cuando se ve una fotografía, y de pronto, comienzo a recordar los tristes sucesos.

_Caminaba por la banqueta, ya estaba muy cerca para llegar a casa y darte la excelente noticia de que en diciembre de invierno no pasaríamos frío, pues iríamos a pasar la navidad a alguna rica playa para disfrutar de un maravilloso clima, el mar, y el sol. _

_Durante mi andar, me encontré con un tipo que se atravesó por mi camino._

_-Lo siento, joven –me dijo _

_-Descuide –le respondí.-No hay problema –_

_El hombre estuvo a punto de seguir su camino, pero se detuvo y me habló._

_-Disculpe, señorita –dijo con una voz ronca._

_-Sí –respondí girándome para verlo nuevamente._

_-Sólo quería felicitarle, que tenga buen viaje –me dijo y volvió a girarse para irse._

_Quedé confundida, ¿Cómo sabía él que estaba a punto de irme de viaje? si ni siquiera mi novia: Anna, lo sabía. _

_-Espere –grité y se detuvo.-¿Cómo sabe que me voy de viaje? _

_-No soy Dios, pero sé muchas cosas, señorita –respondió algo modesto._

_-No me diga que es de esas personas que leen la mente o algo así –me burlé_

_-Soy un vidente, señorita, percibo el futuro –me dijo acercándose lentamente.-Su novia es muy bonita –siguió y eso me dejó sorprendida._

-Elsa –me llama mi madre entrando a mi habitación.

-¿Qué pasó? –interrogué

-La familia de Anna está aquí, quieren que des tu voto para que puedan tomar una decisión.

-Diles que bajo enseguida –respondí. Mi madre sólo asintió, la vi hacerlo por el espejo, y se fue cerrando la puerta.

No podía creer que hasta este punto llegáramos, me refiero a que ahora por mi culpa, teníamos que tomar una decisión forzosamente, una muy dolorosa e importante.

_-Usted sólo tiene que darme una moneda, señorita, y con eso, yo le diré su futuro –propuso el veterano._

_Era un hombre no tan viejo, tal vez apenas y cruzaba los sesenta años, su cabello ya estaba canoso, sus manos arrugadas, y su rostro al parecer se lo cuidaba un poco, pues en la frente no se hacía otra una arruga. Estaba vistiendo con un pantalón formal color negro, camisa de cuadros color azul, y encima se cubría del frío invierno con una gabardina negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y encima de su cabello blanco un gorrito negro. _

_-Yo no creo en esas cosas –contesté mostrando totalmente mi incredulidad. _

_-Deme la oportunidad –insistió _

_Y entonces pensé que era mejor haber quedado confundida que haberle interrogado de cómo sabía sobre mi viaje y mi novia. _

_-De acuerdo, le daré la moneda, pero primero dígame mi futuro –le dije_

_-Hay algo que le inquieta, señorita, usted tiene miedo ¿cierto? –comenzó a hablar _

_-Tengo muchos miedos, es obvio –le dije_

_-Pero su miedo más grande es perder el amor de su vida –_

_-Claro, es el miedo de todo enamorado –respondí_

_-Tal vez, pero, su miedo es distinto, usted no quiere que su novia la deje, y siempre está con esa inquietud, pero déjeme decirle que no debe preocuparse, pues he visto que durante el viaje que harán hacia la playa la pasarán genial, y al regresar, usted confirmará una promesa que su novia le hará –dijo-Y le recomiendo, que preste mucha atención a lo que su novia le tiene que decir, ahí estará la clave para que en un futuro usted pueda tomar una decisión muy importante, yo se lo que le digo –finalizó _

_-¿Es todo? –pregunté decepcionada._

_-Así es, señorita –contestó en un tono amable.-¡Oh!, pero no se preocupe, su novia estará siempre a su lado, que tenga buen viaje._

_-Pues no fue la gran cosa, ¿sabe?, pero tenga su moneda, y ya no me haga perder mi tiempo –le dije dándole la moneda en la mano y caminé rápido para llegar a casa._

Ese anciano tenía razón, Anna si me prometió algo, y yo aún seguí analizando esa promesa que ella me hizo aquél día en la playa para poder tomar una decisión y dar mi voto.

Entonces pensé que era mejor que el anciano me recomendara no viajar, una vez más me pregunto ¿Qué tan vidente era?, ¿Por qué rayos no me advirtió que habría un accidente?, y es fecha, que aún paso por la misma calle y no lo he vuelto a ver.

_-Anna, estoy aquí –grité entrando a casa mientras caminaba hacia la sala._

_-Hola, mi amor –respondió entrando detrás de mí. _

_Me giré para encarara, le tomé de la cintura y le di un tierno beso. Ella puso sus brazos en mi cuello y comenzó a acariciar mi nuca mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos. Veía tanta ternura en ellos, tanto amor, que deseaba con toda mi alma que eso jamás terminara, siempre quería encontrarla aquí, esperándome, despertar con ella a mí lado, pero entonces recordé lo que me dijo ese anciano, sobre mi más grande miedo, y era cierto, mi miedo era muy diferente al que tenían los demás, yo temía que Anna me dejara por alguien más, que me dejara de amar sin razón, ese era mi temor, pero sobre todo, temía perderla amándome y amándole con la muerte, ese sí era mi peor temor._

-Mi padre y yo damos nuestro voto positivo –dijo Hans sacándome de mis recuerdos.

La familia de Anna, mis padres y yo nos encontrábamos en la sala de mi casa reunidos para tomar una de las decisiones más difíciles de toda mi vida.

De la familia de Anna se encontraban su padre, su madre, y su hermano Hans. De mi familia sólo eran mi padre, mi madre, mi hermano Kristoff y yo.

-Hermana –comenzó a hablarme mi Kristoff en un susurro. Estábamos sentados en el sofá.-Tu decisión es la más importante, de ti dependerá todo, así que quiero que lo pienses bien –advirtió.

-¿Qué me recomiendas hacer Kristoff? –le pregunté con mi voz entre cortada. La tristeza y la nostalgia comenzaban a apoderarse de mí poco a poco.

-Lo correcto, lo adecuado, el chiste es que ya no sufras tú ni la familia de Anna –me dijo dándome unos ligeros golpes en la espalda.

_Se puso muy contenta con la noticia que le di sobre el viaje. Ella esperaba tanto ese momento al igual que yo, que decidimos festejar yendo a cenar a su restaurante favorito. _

_-Elsa, en serio, es lo mejor que nos ha pasado ¿no lo crees?, por fin pasaremos una navidad fuera de aquí, sólo tú y yo, disfrutando de la brisa, del mar, del sol –dijo emocionada._

_Yo sólo le dediqué una sonrisa, ambas chocamos nuestros vasos haciendo un pequeño brindis y bebimos._

-Mi voto es absolutamente negativo –dijo la madre de Anna un tanto enojada con los dos hombres que dieron su voto positivo.

El padre de Anna se puso cabizbajo, él se encontraba sentado en el sillón y Hans y su madre en otro sofá.

Mi padre se puso detrás de mí y me tocó el hombro.

-Lo que tu decidas, será lo correcto, sólo recuerda que tu decisión debe basarse en lo que es lo más adecuado –me dijo mi padre inclinándose a mi oído para susurrármelo.

-¿Y tú qué decides, Elsa? –interrogó Hans en un tono firme.

Y fue ahí donde recordé al veterano, y la promesa que Anna me hizo, pues ya era hora de decidir.

_Todo estaba listo, y para ahorrar lo del viaje, Anna y yo decidimos que lo haríamos a carretera, en un vehículo resultaría ser más económico y así tendríamos un poco más para gastar allá en la playa._

_Era un día muy hermoso de frío invierno en diciembre, la navidad ya estaba cerca, faltaban tan sólo algunos días, y yo ya me encontraba conduciendo el coche con Anna a mí lado. Y hasta la fecha, seguía recordando a ese supuesto vidente. _

-Creo que deberíamos ver más opciones o seguir esperando –dije saliéndome por la tangente.

-No, Elsa –dijo Hans en un tono firme.-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, y no podemos seguir así –dijo

-Creo que no deberían presionarla de esta manera –intervino Kristoff defendiéndome.-Sólo denle un poco más de tiempo –siguió

-¿Más tiempo?, pero si ya han pasado tres años, ¿Cómo es que sigue pidiendo tiempo? –gritó Hans enojado.

_Anna y yo disfrutábamos del rico clima, la navidad estaba tan cerca, y nosotras estábamos encantadas esperando ese día, mientras disfrutábamos del sol, la arena, la brisa, y demás. _

_-Siempre soñé con hacer un castillo de arena –me confesó_

_-Hazlo, si quieres te ayudo –le contesté sonriendo._

_Pusimos manos a la obra, y comenzamos a construir su castillo soñado, el cual nos quedó maravilloso. _

_El atardecer comenzaba a aparecer, y desde que habíamos llegado a la playa no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de contemplarlo como ese día._

_Nos recostamos sobre la arena, y entonces la luna se adueñó del cielo, todo comenzaba a estar obscuro y lo único que nos iluminaba era la bella luna junto con las estrellas. Anna se aferró a mi cintura, me abrazó muy fuerte como nunca antes me había abrazado._

_-Te amo, Elsa –me dijo y sentí millones de emociones en mi interior, simplemente me elevaba hasta la cima del cielo, incluso más allá cuando me decía esas palabras tan lindas._

_-Yo también te amo, Anna, mucho, mucho, mucho –le dije repetidas veces para que le quedara claro.-No me imagino la vida sin ti –le dije y solté un suspiro_

_-Yo también, no me imagino la vida sin ti, así es como debió suceder, por eso estamos juntas –contestó.-y te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase –dijo y se acurrucó como un bebé en mi pecho._

_Eso me dejó pensativa, ella me prometió algo, y entonces, volví a recordar a ese veterano, él acertó, él dijo que Anna me prometería algo, pero, no era la gran cosa, digo, ella siempre me había dicho eso, pero ¿Por qué volver a repetir su promesa en la playa?, eso sí que me dejó desconcertada._

-Estoy segura que Anna también pediría más tiempo si fuera yo la que estuviera en su lugar –dije a punto de llorar, pero me hacía la fuerte.

-Pero podrás darte cuenta que no es así, e incluso pienso que sí deberías ser tú la que debería estar en su lugar –dijo Hans enojado.

-No te permito que le hables así a mi hermana –me defendió Kristoff poniéndose de pie a punto de acercarse a Hans pero lo detuve de inmediato.

-No es el momento adecuado para pelear –dije y Kristoff se calmó.

_Pasamos la navidad más maravillosa de todas las que hemos pasado, le regalé una hermosa medalla en forma de corazón, donde se encontraba una pequeña fotografía de ambas, para que siempre me llevara a donde quiera que fuera. _

_-Es hermosa, Elsa, gracias –me dijo cuando se la mostré. _

_Yo sólo sonreí._

_-También tengo algo para ti –me dijo. Sacó una cajita con un anillo de plata._

_-Es el famoso anillo de la promesa, quiero dormir para siempre, junto a ti –me dijo poniéndolo en mi dedo anular. _

_La besé, y llegamos a nuestra habitación del hotel, donde pasamos la mejor noche de nuestras vidas, porque pude conocer la pureza de su cuerpo, y exploré más allá de su alma, le hice el amor de mil maneras, que sé que jamás íbamos a olvidar._

Todos los que estábamos reunidos en mi casa, ya nos encontrábamos en el hospital.

-Doctor –le llamé al señor regordete que iba por el pasillo.

-Elsa, ¿Ya tomó la decisión? –preguntó el hombre mirándome a los ojos.

-Aún no sé qué es lo adecuado –le respondí.

-Elsa, yo ya le dije las posibilidades que existen, y la verdad es que, son muy pocas –respondió el Doctor Oaken algo triste.

-Queremos que le haga otra revisión, la familia de Anna está de acuerdo, y creemos posible de que exista una pequeña esperanza para que Anna quiera despertar del coma –le dije

_26 de diciembre, día que, teníamos que volver a casa, el viaje sería largo en carretera, muy a penas y tendríamos tiempo suficiente para llegar y después iniciar el festejo de año nuevo._

_Hay algo de que no nos percatamos, no sabíamos que habría una fuerte lluvia, y mucho menos que nos tocaría en pleno viaje en la carretera._

_Era algo más que lluvia, era una fuerte tormenta, y Anna sólo se dedicaba a rezar para que nada malo nos pasara._

_-Tranquila, Anna, estaremos bien –le dije mientras conducía con toda la precaución posible._

_Jamás imaginé que eso sería lo último que le diría antes de que ella durmiera por mucho tiempo._

Y ahí estaba mi hermosa Anna, recostada en la misma camilla de hospital desde hace tres años.

Pasaron tres tristes inviernos, y ella no ha despertado, ¿Por qué no querrá hacerlo?

-Anna –comencé a hablarle.-Me han puesto contra la espada y la pared, no me gusta ver sufrir a tu familia, y a la mía no les gusta verme sufrir, quieren que yo tome la decisión final, esa que incluye donde debo decidir si seguimos con la esperanza viva o te desconectamos para que ya tú tampoco te estés martirizando en decidir si despertar o no –le conté tomándole de la mano.-Pero yo aún recuerdo esa promesa que me hiciste en la playa, mi amor, y recordé a aquél anciano brujo que dependiendo de esa promesa yo iba a tomar una decisión importante, pero es algo que no he podido descifrar –comencé a contarle y por mis mejillas comenzaban a resbalar algunas lágrimas.

De pronto, comencé a ver que Anna comenzaba a abrir sus ojos poco a poco, al parecer le pesaban.

-¿Anna? –pregunté un tanto conmocionada.

Ella comenzó a parpadear un par de veces, ¡No lo puedo creer!, mi Anna está despertando, ella ha decidido despertar.

-Anna –me acerqué a abrazarla y después la llené de besos en su rostro.

-Oh, dios, Anna, has despertado, amor –dije emocionada mientras seguía depositando más besos en su rostro.

-¿Quién eres tú? –me preguntó ella y entonces dejé de depositarle suaves besos. Eso me desconcertó por completo.

Tres tristes invierno, y mi Anna no me reconoce.

-Amor, soy yo, tu novia Elsa –le respondí y ella me miró confundida. De pronto se comenzó a quejar de dolor.

-¿Dónde estoy?, yo no te conozco –dijo alterada.

Pedí ayuda a los enfermeros, los cuales llegaron de inmediato para tranquilizarla.

Me di cuenta que, a pesar de que mi Anna despertó, si ella no me recordaba, entonces, eso quería decir que, de todos modos la había perdido.

…

Y ¡FIN!? Eso creo jaja :P, pues ya saben, ojalá lo hayan leído y si llegaron hasta acá dejen un **Review** :3.

Y si pueden, pasen por mi perfil, ahí encontrar mi **BIO** y mis redes sociales, soy buena onda, lo juro :P jaja, bueno, bye xD.


End file.
